Gruber Kurz
Concealable and high ammo count, but low damage. |unlock = 0 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $43,000 |mag = 14 |max_ammo = 154 |rpm = 0.09 |damage = 17.5 |accuracy = 16 |stability = 20 |concealment = 30 |threat = 4 |reload_min = 1.55 |reload_max = 2.12 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.75 |hipfire_s_max = 1.75 |hipfire_m_min = 1.75 |hipfire_m_max = 1.75 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 }} The Gruber Kurz pistol is a secondary weapon in Payday 2. It was added with the release of the Armored Transport DLC, along with the Commando 553 and the Swedish K, and requires the DLC in order to acquire it. Overview The Gruber Kurz is a low-damage pistol comparable to the Bernetti 9. The main difference is that it has fewer mods available, in particular lacking an extended magazine. However, it can be configured (with the Long Slide) to deal slightly more damage. It's also available slightly earlier, at level 0 rather than level 6. The Gruber Kurz's advantages include excellent concealment, a large ammo supply, good fire rate, high accuracy, little muzzle flash and low recoil. The low price and availability from the start make it an excellent alternative to the Chimano 88 and, since it competes well with the Bernetti 9, you may save further money if you would later have purchased that pistol. The Gruber Kurz is tied with the Chimano 88 and Bernetti 9 for maximum base concealment in the game. This gun, being cheaper and having better accuracy than either, makes an excellent low-cost option as a high-concealment weapon for stealth heists. The Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor can be mounted to silence the weapon without reducing concealment. The major weakness of this pistol in heists that go loud is the lack of a large magazine. Due to this and the low base damage, the Gruber Kurz does less damage from a full magazine than even the Chimano 88, limiting the number of enemies you can kill before having to reload. Headshots are essential with this weapon except when dealing with the very weakest enemies. Summary Pros: * Highly concealable * High accuracy * Low recoil * Good reserve ammo * Available from the start and relatively cheap * Short reload time Cons: * Very low damage without Gunslinger Aced * Limited magazine capacity Builds High-accuracy, high-damage suppressed : The Gruber is one of the few weapons easily capable of compensating for the large accuracy penalty of the Asepsis Suppressor. This suppressed build maintains the full damage ( with aced Silent Killer) and accuracy, while keeping concealment fairly high at . :* Asepsis Suppressor ( , ) :* Laser Grip ( ) :Players with aced Silent Killer should consider trading some concealment (dropping to ) for a relatively large damage boost to (and amazing accuracy of ) by adding the Long Slide. :* Long Slide (Gruber Kurz) ( , , ) Tips *Even with a suppressor the Gruber Kurz maintains high concealment and high accuracy, making it an ideal weapon for stealth runs. *Its elevated total ammunition count makes it very useful for lengthy Control Freak runs. * Availability at reputation level 0 makes the Gruber Kurz a good choice for players preparing to go Infamous, either as a reasonable damage secondary for low level heists or a highly concealable suppressed pistol for stealth heists. * Since the Laser Grip no longer toggles at the same time as a Gadget, choosing between it and the Micro Laser is entirely a matter of preference, as both mods provides a laser sight without impacting Concealment. The Accuracy boost conferred by the former can be overlooked entirely as the Gruber on its own is already accurate enough to be useful. ** That being said, however, the Micro Laser costs more than the Laser Grip. Statistic wise, this means the Laser Grip is the better option (as it provides +2 Accuracy and is the only Grip modification.) Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Achievements Trivia * The Gruber Kurz is based on the Walther PPK, in reference to the sidearm of choice for James Bond. Adding the Long Slide turns it into a regular PP. ** The K in PPK stands for "Kriminal" (German for "detective/criminal division", or "Kriminalpolizei") and not for the commonly-mistaken "kurz" (German for "short", with a masculine suffix) because of its intended use for police forces. That being said, the length and nature of the weapon as a compact sidearm similar to the snub-nosed revolvers used by American patrolmen or detectives does match "Kurz" more than the correct term. * The License to Kill achievement is also reference to the James Bond series, where the titular MI6 Agent has received a "licence to kill" (also the name of one of the movies in the series). Its icon is a reference to James Bond movie intros. ** The number of kills required to get the achievement, 378, reflects the number of people killed by James Bond up until the end of Skyfall. * The name "Gruber" is likely inspired by the character Hans Gruber from the 1988 movie Die Hard. There is also a scene in the film in which a henchman named Karl kills a security guard with a Walther PPK with a silencer identical to the Size Doesn't Matter. ** According to the original script, Hans was indeed supposed to use a PPK as his primary firearm, before being changed to the Heckler & Koch P7M13. * On its introduction, the Gruber was able to simultaneously display both lasers (the Laser Grip and another laser gadget), thus increasing one's aiming ability. Since Update #44, the lasers toggle between each other, thus proving useless. This has not been patched on the Playstation 3 or XBox 360 versions. * The Gruber Kurz's section in the FBI Files depository is mislabeled a "piston" instead of "pistol". Gallery 2013-11-17 00003.jpg|A preview of the Gruber Kurz. 2013-11-17 00002.jpg|Gruber Kurz with 3 mods equipped. (Size Doesn't Matter, Laser Grip and Long Slide) Gruber Kurz FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Gruber Kurz Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)